Eye Patch
by Space Flames
Summary: Roxas has always wondered why Xigbar has an eyepatch, so he decides to ask... But what does Xaldin have to do with it? First story uploaded : T for a reference to alcohol and injury mild, but still...


Eye-patch

"Hey Xigbar?" Roxas asked the elder nobody.

The Freeshooter sat up, having gotten drunk himself to sleep. Now he had a Headache which was worse than the ones you got when you stole Larxene's chocolate. "What?" He mumbled, still a little bit tipsy.

"I've always wondered..." Roxas said, hesitantly. "Why do you have an eye-patch?" Xigbar's visible eye widened and stared at the youth. Almost everyone asked him this question, but they almost got shot every time they asked. He sighed.

"All right, kiddo. I'll tell you..." He sighed, Roxas taking a seat next to him. "It was Xaldin's fault."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Why was it his fault?"

Xigbar grimaced. "That happened when I was still human..."

**FLASHBACK**

Braig lazily roamed the halls of the Castle, a cup of coffee in his hand. He was already worried considering it was a Friday and Dilan normally got drunk as 'a glimmer of freedom'.

Even turned the corner at the end of the hall and ran down. He halted in front of Braig, his face red from exhaustion. "Get Dilan away from me!" He squealed.

"He's drunk isn't he?" Braig said, bleakly. Even nodded. "Even, it's Friday. Dilan does this all the—" Braig stopped when he saw Dilan running down the hall, a pair of scissors in his hand.

"Come here! You owe me my *hic* RUM!" Dilan shouted, still running towards the two apprentices. "I'll show *hic* you what *hic* happens when *hic* you steal my booze!"

Even shouted and hid behind Braig, much to his chagrin. "Just watch and learn!" Braig shouted, holding a crossbow up to Dilan. His theory was that, if Dilan saw the crossbow, he'd stop running and Even would go away.

Dilan attempted to slow down and Braig's plan didn't go well as he intended and the scissors flew from Dilan's hand and headed straight to Braig's face.

This was going to hurt.

"Dilan shouldn't have been drinking alcohol in the first place!" Xehanort grumbled as he bandaged Braig's eye.

"If Even hadn't taken my drinks in the first place, I wouldn't have picked up the scissors!" Dilan barked, now with a black eye. When the other apprentices found Even, Dilan and Braig, Ienzo and Xehanort panicked and Aeleus ended up punching Dilan.

Thank god Ansem wasn't in!

"At least Braig's still alive." Ienzo added. "That's the main thing."

Aeleus glared angrily at Dilan. "I'm sure Dilan has learned his lesson now." He said. "He also knows that he is banned from the liqueur cabinet."

Even looked around, uncomfortable about the silence that followed. "I'll get some ice-cream." He sighed, walking out of the lab. He didn't notice that Ienzo was now smiling widely at the statement.

"I want Mint!" He shouted to Even.

**END FLASHBACK**

"And that is how I lost my eye!" Xigbar finished. Roxas nodded lightly. "Now Xaldin has to deal with Xemnas if he wants sake."

"Okay..." Roxas said. "I should go; Saïx probably has a mission set up." The young nobody stood up and walked away.

But as he walked away, he failed to notice Demyx lurking in the hallway. The nocturne smiled madly.

Zexion sat in the library, a large book on alchemy in front of him. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, he saw a bowl of mint ice-cream. He smiled and took a spoonful of the green ice-cream. He looked behind him and saw Demyx standing there.

"Mint's your favourite right?" He asked Zexion, smiling like a maniac. When Zexion nodded in response, they shared a brotherly hug.

With Larxene filming everything.

*THE END*

Me: Hey guys, its flames! I hope you enjoyed this short story!

Axel: I certainly did, got it memorized?

Me: I DO AKUSERU-SAN!!! *glomps Axel*

Vexen: *Walks in* I thought it was awful.

Me: *Stands up* you're so mean Vexen! *Starts crying* TT_TT Saïx! Come here boy!

Saïx: *Runs in during berserk mode* what's happened!?

Me: Vexen's being mean! *Saïx runs off after Vexen* Heh... *Turns to reader* I want to thank Nomura-Sensei for creating Kingdom Hearts, Psycrowe on Deviant art for giving me the scissors idea and YOU, for reading!

Axel: *Gets up* Remember to say good stuff about it! Saïx will hurt you if you don't!

Xigbar: *Comes in* I really liked that. *Points to eye-patch* Want to see?

Me: OH GOD, NO! *Coughs* I also want to say something to all Organization XIII members... Except Vexen.

Saïx: *Walks in, with a piece of Vexen's cloak in his mouth* what is it?

Me: :3 ICE-CREAMS FOR EVERYONE! *Looks at reader* you too! Better go now, bye!


End file.
